Clairvoyance
by Negative-Hysteria
Summary: Set after the events of "Yes Men", this story is the continuation of my story "Redacted". Skye and Coulson are on a mission-and they have sworn themselves to secrecy...but they aren't the only ones on the team with secrets. What happens when news of this secret mission gets out, and everything comes into light...and it's all because of one man- The Clairvoyant.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So as you know, I finished this story, but I'm writing a sequel-ish thing. This story will be called "Clairvoyance" and it'll pick up after the events of "Yes Men". It's skipping way ahead so I hope you've been keeping up with the show :) Here is a preview of Clairvoyance, so yeah. You guys should read it...Love you peoples :)**

* * *

The morning came too quickly for Skye. Her body ached as she forced herself into an upright position. Even though she was not fully recovered, she was able to be back in her bunk and even eat full meals. She slowly dragged her body to the side and stopped there to take a rest. Lately, every small task was a triumph. Getting to her room without falling was unheard of, making it through a mission brief without feeling sick was an act to be praised, and carrying on a simple conversation without it ending in "are you okay?" or "how are you feeling" was abnormal.

She felt sad. Undeserving of all of this attention. It is, after all, her fault that the Clairvoyant now knows everything about T.A.H.I.T.I- at least, that is what Coulson and Skye believe. After all, he can see everything, why would he not be able to see what coulson saw at the Guest House? Either way, Coulson and Skye have a mission-a revenge mission, but still a mission. Too bad the team can't know…all they believe is that Coulson is directing the team to the Clairvoyant because he has been messing up their missions for quite a while now-but how? The clairvoyant-he sees everything…but how? Whatever path they take, it leads straight to the clairvoyant and coulson is tired of following different roads just to end up at the same location.

After 5 minutes of staring into space, Skye gathered the energy to stand. Not standing as in how you and I know it, but standing as in leaning against the wall and attempting to take step after step, until eventually Simmons or Ward comes to help her finish by guiding her to her desired location. She was wearing the same outfit from the night before-leggings and a white shirt. Nothing special, for Simmons had restricted her from leaving the plane.

_"Its not that bad"_ Skye would explain to Coulson, _"I may be under house arrest, but I'm in a plane. I'm still going from country to country with you and the team"_

Though this was true, its not at all how she felt. She longed to feel the sun on her skin again, to actually **see** the countries they stop in. For the past weeks, each day had been plane, Coulson, Ward, Simmons, Fitz, and occasionally a very pissed off May, a movie here and there, Coulson, Coulson, Coulson. Now that they had sworn each other to secrecy, it was difficult to talk much to the rest of the team. Each conversation seemed to end with discussing the Clairvoyant. Like I said, all roads lead to the clairvoyant…even the personal lives of the team revolved around the current man hunt. Skye would spend whole days in Coulsons office, just to be carried out by him countless times for her lack of the ability to not fall asleep in his comfortable black chairs. It's obvious the team finds this strange, but if they ask, Coulson simply tells them its "personal matters". Knowing how Coulson feels about Skye going to T.A.H.I.T.I, they simply stop asking there. Now, this doesn't mean there is never the occasional accusing look from the team. Everyone is suspicious these days-everyone has something to hide. Fitz constantly hiding his crush on the scientist girl, Simmons hiding her feelings for her best friend of ages, May hiding her feelings for the commanding officer , Ward hiding his feelings for the hacker, Coulson hiding his knowledge of what is currently inside the hackers blood stream (not to mention his knowledge of her mysterious powers), and the hacker herself, hiding the knowledge she shares with Coulson and Coulson alone…or so she thought. All of these secrets aren't as secret as the team thinks. Soon, everything will painfully come to light; by the hands of no other than the man who sees everything.


	2. GH-325

**Here we go, guys. I hope you enjoy this first part. Please review and tell me what I can do better! **

* * *

Skye made her way slowly into the kitchen where Ward, Simmons, and Fitz were deep in a discussion about the probability of survival if they jumped out of the plane at that moment,

"I'm telling you there is no way we would survive that kind of drop!" Fitz yelled to Ward. Simmons sat in the end seat of the table, fiddling with her different utensils.

"It depends on the surface you land on!" Ward replied,

"NO! Agent Ward, this plane is flying 12,000 feet in the air. Even if we landed on a field of marshmallows, gum drops, and lamingtons," Ward made a puzzled face as he turned to simmons and mouthed "_lamingtons?",_ "We would never survive that."

"BUT if I deployed my parachute-"

"You won't always have one!" Fitz said, becoming more heated by the second. Ward made a twisted face and leaned in to Fitz.

"If I realize the situation calls for one, I'd take one!"

"Oooooooohhhh yesssss," Fitz said mockingly, flinging up his hands, "'Cuz I aalllwaayysss have a BLODDY PARACHUTE JUST LYING AROUND-"

"Hey!" Simmons yelled over them. Both of them turned their heads to Jemma, realizing their faces were only inches away from each other, "Can we please not discuss this right now!"

"Oh come on, let them have some fun. It's not every day you get to see a rocket scientist and a robot face off." A voice said behind them. The three turned around to see Skye leaning against the wall,

"Skye, what the hell are you doing!" Simmons said running to her, "You could have fallen!"

"Oh lay off her, Jemma." Fitz said. Simmons turned around to face Fitz,

"Oh so now your the BioChem expert _and_ the airplane expert!"

"Yeah its not like I'm a bloody rocket scientist or anything!" Fitz retorted. The two lashed out at each other as Ward made his way to Skye, who was looking at Fitzsimmons with amusement, admiring the argument she had just started.

"Hey," Ward said, touching her shoulder, "maybe we should let them work this out by themselves." Skye nodded and slowly pushed herself off of the wall. Ward moved to help her but she shrugged him off,

"No," she said,"I have to do this on my own." Ward watched as she guided herself carefully next to the wall. Ward stood behind her, ready to catch her when she would fall (which she always does). They walked like this until they reached the closest bunk: Ward's.

Ward pushed open the door, letting Skye walk in and throw herself on the bed, breathing heavily,

"Man, I'm outta shape." She said between breaths. Ward laughed and leaned back against the wall,

"Skye, seriously, how are you feeling?" Ward asked. Skye opened her mouth but Ward spoke before she could get a word out, "And don't say you're fine. You always say that but I know you don't mean it. Please, tell me, are you okay?" Skye, who was now sitting on his bed reclining against the plane wall, hesitated. She gazed at the pattern of the carpet that she always found herself getting lost in, but for some reason, whenever she was with ward, it never worked. No matter how hard she tried, the pattern of the floor could never hypnotize her as it does so often. Once she was around Grant Ward, she could never get lost. She searched for the answer to his question but did not know herself. She had never been shot before, how was she supposed to know what "good" felt like at the moment. She finally looked up, ready to explain her loss of words, but all that came out was, "I don't know."

Such stupid words. _I don't know._ Obviously she must know something, right? But no. She wasn't dealing with constant pain or awful aches. All that came was that burning sensation that came along once she moved, or talked, or breathed…she could have said "fine" or "not good, actually". But somehow, 'I dont know' came out. She looked down at the ground, for she had noticed all this time she was "mind ranting" grant had been staring at her. Skye looked up at Ward, his face looking accusingly at Skye,

"I-" Skye began to say, but just then, the sound of Coulson's voice traveled into the room,

"Has anybody seen Skye?" He asked. Skye heard the soft reply of Fitzsimmons voices, then footsteps towards Grants bunk. Soon, Agent Coulson was standing in the doorway,

"Skye, can I talk to you?" Coulson asked. His eyes traveled to Ward who was standing in the corner,"alone, please?"

….

"Skye, we have to check it out!" Coulson said. He sat in his desk with a pile of papers sitting in front of him,

"You mean you have to check it out without me." Skye said to him. She slumped in her chair, unhappy with what she had just been told, "You know, I feel ilke you waited for me to get shot just so you could magically recover this information on exactly where the clairvoyant is and use it to justify me not going with you."

"Skye, you know thats not true." Coulson said. He stood up and made his way to Skye, "Skye, I've been thinking…"

"About?" Skye asked. Coulson took a deep breath,

"The clairvoyant, he made Quinn shoot you so that I could find out what happened…" Coulson said,

"Ummm…yeah…"

"And so I could use it on you…"

"your point?" Skye asked.

"If we, for just one second, believe in this Clairvoyant crap…then he would have seen that the compound would blow up." Coulson said, getting gradually quieter, "Taking the last of the drug…alien…thing with it." Skye looked at Coulson with a puzzled face, "and the Clairvoyant _really _wanted that drug…"

"Okay, yeah, I'm not following." Skye said,

"Skye, the only remaining evidence of the drug is _you_. The drug is still in your blood stream, and judging by how much more healing could be done, it'll be there for about 5 more days."

"AC, lets just pretend I was in a coma for the past three days and don't exactly quite understand what this alien, GH-32…5…7…8-thing is." Skye said. Coulson sighed,

"The clairvoyant was desperate to find out what happened to me so he could get his hands on whatever saved me. And what a coincidence he resurfaces the day after you wake up," Skye stared blankly, "Skye, the GH-325 was destroyed and the clairvoyant knows that. Which means he also knows that the very last of the GH-325 is sitting right in front of me, more vulnerable than ever,"


End file.
